1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a torso exercising apparatus to increase torso strength and physical endurance.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that having suitable exercises daily is helpful to the health. Adequate exercising amount is important to people working in offices. Various exercising apparatus, including rowing machines, step machines, chest developers, etc., have been disclosed for indoor exercises, and have appeared on the market. These exercising apparatus are commonly designed for exercising specific parts of the body and are generally stationary, space consuming apparatus. Few exercising apparatus provide the function of exercising the whole body.
Further more, many portable exercise devices are effective to tone up specific muscle groups of the body; but few, if any, are effective to tone up many or most muscle groups. By contrast, many stationary exercise devices are effective to tone up many muscle groups of the body; but these devices typically are big and costly. Moreover, such stationary devices have many separate stations each directed to tone certain groups only, so that to achieve toning of many muscle groups, the exerciser must exercise at many of the different stations.
Also, most such devices use pneumatics, springs or weights to provide resistance for the exerciser to move throughout specific motions. This means that physical components of different sizes and/or capacities would be needed to impose different resistances suited for different exercisers, in part depending on the size and strength of each exerciser. The needed inventory of such physical components may increase the costs and reduce the appeal, overall, of such an exercise device.
Accordingly, a need remains for a complete torso exercising apparatus to over-come that above-noted shortcomings.